


Galaxy Garrison Orgy Retreat

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Multi, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Every once in a while, an invitation went out to a select few of the Garrison Institution. It invited lieutenants and commanders to come together and enjoy some relaxation with a good fucking between fellow co-workers. With how stressful





	Galaxy Garrison Orgy Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written way before Shiro was strictly gay. And, I don't know, man, I still like bisexual Shiro. If it's not your cup of tea, though, that's okay! I still appreciate you reading this far. ♥

“Don’t stop… Don’t stop…!”

“I don’t plan to, baby girl,” Shiro muttered.

Shiro stared up at the girl he was eating out. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. It was a wonder that his jaw hadn’t start to hurt yet. Since he lost track of how long he had been eating her, it should happen soon. Shiro loved doing it, though, eating her out and tasting her. Her taste was intoxicating, and her nails would dig into his hair. Shiro deserved it after making her cum so many times.

A whimper left him as slick fingers pressed against his hole.

He pulled away from her wet cunt and looked behind him. Another lieutenant was there, stroking his cock while he fingered Shiro open. Shiro was wondering when someone would show up to finally fuck him. His cock was hard and leaking, dripping onto the flimsy mattress beneath him. He hadn’t fucked anyone since he entered the equipment room and Shiro was needy to get a cock in him.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air. All around were other lieutenants and commanders fooling around.

It was a secret Garrison event that only a few were invited to. Sometimes the stress of the military and responsibilities would be too much for everyone who worked. Letting the pent-up frustration out through therapy, drinking, and fighting could only help so much. Some genius came up with the idea and sent out invites, but no one ever found out who it was.

No one cared, though.

All that mattered was the urge to get fucked and get fucked _ good. _

“You’re slowing down, Shiro,” the girl beneath him said. She dug her fingers in his hair and pushed his face to her cunt. “Come on and keep eating.”

“You’re so demanding.”

Shiro went back to what he was doing, though. He remained focused on eating her out, even as fingers curled against his prostate. It was maddening to smell sex and feel fingers in his ass preparing him to be split open by a massive cock. Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the mere thought of it. He hungered for cock more than he hungered for water in the desert.

“I can’t wait anymore,” the man behind him growled.

Shiro agreed. When the fingers pulled out of his ass, he crawled up the girl’s body until his dick was right outside her cunt. His entire body shuddered as her cunt wrapped around his cock. _ Fuck, _ it had been such a long time since Shiro fucked someone. It may have only been a few weeks since it last happened, but it felt like years.

“Fuck, you’re so… _ big!” _ the girl whimpered.

“And he’s about to get something even bigger,” the man behind Shiro said. His breath was hot in Shiro’s ear.

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. A cock pressed in and split Shiro wide open. _ Fuck, _ that felt wonderful. There was nothing better than the dual sensation of having a dick in his ass and his cock in a tight, warm snatch. Shiro felt like he was losing his mind.

He whimpered as his ass cheeks were spread, perfectly manicured nails digging into them. “Aren’t you a naughty girl, Lisa,” Shiro muttered.

Lisa grinned, digging her nails even more into Shiro’s ass. “Maybe I just like how your ass feels when its getting fucked good and hard. Fuck him good, Dean, you know how he likes it.”

“Oh, gladly.”

Shiro tossed his head back. Every thrust into him had his own cock pushing into Lisa. When he tried to pick up his own pace, they would both hold onto him, allowing Dean to control the pace of how they were fucking. Shiro felt like he was getting lost in the tide. All around him, he could hear others having fun, fucking each other and doing things they wouldn’t have done until they retired from the Garrison. When Shiro opened his eyes and looked, he could see all the different couples paired up—fucking against the wall, pinned down to the floor, fucked on the shabby equipment they wouldn’t use again. The Garrison never seemed so alive before and he loved to see it.

“Kiss me, Shiro.” Lisa grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss.

Shiro’s hips were in a constant rhythm and they never faltered. He was pushed on by the strength of Dean’s thrusts, pulled in by the tightness of Lisa. Shiro’s tongue ran along Lisa’s teeth and she sucked on his tongue. He was starting to regret not having her suck his cock before they started this. Shiro was too eager to step forward and fuck anyone who could have him first—Lisa just happened to be the first one he saw and tossed onto the nearest mattress.

“Fuck, _ fuck!” _ Shiro cried out. He thrust back against Dean, trying to get him to fuck him harder. “Come on, Dean, you’re telling me that this is the best you got?”

Dean growled and bit into Shiro’s neck. There would be a mark there later that he would need to explain later. But he didn’t care. Now Dean was fucking into him like a wild animal just released from its cage. Every thrust into Shiro was a hard thrust into Lisa, who was crying out beneath him, running her nails down his back.

He wished that these events happened more often.

“You look like you’re having fun there, Shiro.” 

Looking up, he grinned at Matt. Matt had tagged along with Shiro after not getting an invite for the last few events. He had lost track of him the moment Lisa pulled him along to start. Shiro wondered what he had been up to. It would have been nice to see how good he was behaving as he was fucked by a commander.

Now, Matt was standing before him, stroking his cock with a grin on his face.

“I am,” Shiro said, moaning. “W-what about you?”

“Oh, I’ve been having fun. However,” Matt stepped closer and pressed his cock again Shiro’s mouth, “I’d have more fun if you sucked my cock.”

Shiro opened his mouth, happy to oblige. The moment Matt’s dick touched his tongue, he moaned and wrapped his lips around it. He remained still as Matt used his mouth. Matt fucked his mouth quickly, pressing forward until his pelvis crushed Shiro’s nose.

It felt like Shiro’s senses were on overload. He was being assaulted with pleasure from everywhere. Dean was fucking him while he was fucking into Lisa, and Matt was fucking into his mouth. This was wonderful—it felt like the best sex event he had ever been to since joining the Garrison. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Matt pressed deep into his mouth.

Matt groaned. “Damn, Shiro… Your mouth feels so _ good…” _

“You should feel his dick.” Lisa moaned. “Matt, you gotta let him fuck you one day.”

“Not until he fucks him in the ass,” Dean commented. “Shiro’s so nice and _ tight. _ It’s like fucking silk.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hearing them talk about him like this made him feel dirty. He loved the thrill it gave him, and he rocked his hips harder between the two sandwiching him. He was racing towards his orgasm and he couldn’t stop it. It was barreling towards Shiro, ready to bring him down into pleasurable depths.

Lisa came first, her tight walls clenching around his dick. That was all Shiro needed to tip over the edge, cumming inside her. Dean followed shortly, filling him up with an intense heat.

Matt was the only one who was still going. He was nearly choking Shiro with his cock, shoving it down his throat until he gagged. Shiro loved the rough treatment he was receiving. He gripped Matt’s hips as he fucked and fucked his mouth, groaning and telling him how much of a dirty boy he was. Shiro’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head with every thrust.

He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. It wasn’t because he couldn’t breath or because Matt was being too rough with him. Shiro could feel his cock twitching in Lisa, ready to harden and start fucking again.

Matt groaned and tossed his head back. “Fuck yes… Take it, Shiro—_ take it.” _

Shiro dug his nails into Matt’s thighs as cum shot down his throat. It was salty and bitter, but oh so good. He swallowed down all that he could, opening his mouth wide when Matt pulled back.

“What a good boy you are,” Matt said with a chuckle. “Maybe I’ll get the chance to fuck you again later.”

That would be nice.

Shiro was taken up from the ground before he had a chance to recover. He was pressed face first against the wall, his right arm pinned behind his back. He liked the idea of not knowing who was next to fuck him. All Shiro knew was that his new companion was much bigger than him. A large cock pressed against his ass, running up and down his crack.

God, it was so _ huge. _ Shiro wondered if it was another lieutenant or maybe Commander Iverson. _ Fuck, _ if it was Commander Iverson, Shiro would cum right then and there. He hoped it was him.

He pressed back against the cock and moaned. “Come on… Fuck me good.”

A large hand gripped his hip and the cock slid into him.

Shiro tossed his head back and cried out. He knew his moan was louder than the other sounds in the room. His weight against the wall was all he had to brace himself against the brutal fucking. Shiro spread his legs wide as he was fucked harder and faster.

“Yes… _ Yes…!” _ Shiro whimpered and tried to fuck back against the man fucking him. The grip on his hip tightened and he heard a threatening growl. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t loved this rough treatment.

A gasp left his throat as he was pulled away from the wall. Shiro chewed on his lip as someone appeared beneath him. His cock was swallowed whole until the fellow lieutenant’s nose pressed against his pelvic bone.

Wonderful—simply wonderful. Shiro felt like he was losing his mind once more. This was better than when he was fucking Matt, Lisa, and Dean. He listened to the squelching sound of the cock in his ass and everyone around him moaning their pleasure. Teeth dug into the side of his neck and Shiro pressed back harder against the man fucking him.

“He likes that,” the man beneath him said. A hand was stroking Shiro’s cock, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. “You should bite him again.”

That was all Shiro needed. It was embarrassing to see how fast he was cumming. He looked down as his cum splattered on the lieutenant’s face. There was no hesitation as he swiped the cum into his mouth, making Shiro moan.

Once more, he was pressed against the wall, sandwiched between it and the burly man behind him. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Shiro grinned. “I certainly hope not.”

It was hours of entertainment.

He lost track of how many people he fucked or got fucked by. Too many times Shiro’s mouth had been wrapped around a cock or nose deep in someone’s cunt. By the end of the night, Shiro was covered in slick, sweat, and cum. He would run his fingers through the mess and bring it to his mouth, sucking on his digits. There was flashes from cameras taking pictures of him and others that were in the same state as him.

Matt was the one who helped Shiro get dressed and bring him back to his room.

“That was great,” Shiro muttered.

“Yeah, that was,” Matt agreed. He was laughing, looking around as he dragged Shiro down the halls. “You sure you’re alright? Do you need something before I go?”

Shiro shook his head. They were at his door now and he keyed in the door’s code. “I’m fine. Thanks, though. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He scoffed. _ “If _ you can walk tomorrow. You really did a number on everyone and they did the same to you.” Matt helped Shiro into the room and placed him on the bed. “Anyway, call me if you need me, okay?”

“I will. Thank you, Matt.”

Shiro waited for Matt to leave his room before he decided to get up from his bed. It was a struggle—his legs were so weak, and he could hardly stand up. He did it and walked over to his desk. Shiro’s computer powered up with just a shake of his mouse.

Staring back at him was an email ready to be sent out to people who wanted to attend the events.

_ You are once again invited to attend the Galaxy Garrison Orgy Retreat… _

**Author's Note:**

> This was perhaps one of the first few works I made when I first join the fandom. And I love it, to be honest~.
> 
> Twitter | CuriousCat


End file.
